A 2nd chance
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What if Ali is sent back in time to the night her mom died?


*Ali thinks she wakes up the night after her mom dies, only to find out shes somehow been sent 2 days into the past to the night her mom died, can she save her mom?

I wake up in my bed it's dark out, I check my phone it says 8pm I must of slept in I glance at the date am I hallucinating or did someone set my phone off 2 days I get a call from Emily "Ali where are you? Don't play tricks especially now Ezra just got shot!" She says "I'm at home, he got shot again?" I must be out of it. "Home? Ali you we're just in new york with us literally a minute ago you can't be in rosewood" Spencer says sounding skeptical "Can you guys tell me what day it is?" they give me the date and time. "I don't know exactly whats going on but I'll try to explain later, the important thing is that you know Shauna's A do whatever you need to do to stop from hurting any of you or fitz I really am in rosewood you can even track my phone if your not convinced, right now I have something I really need to deal with but I promise I'll talk to you guys later please stay safe" I say. "If this is another one games Ali" Hanna says I cut her off "It's not I swear, please trust me I'm sorry but I really have to go" I hang up I look around the room this isn't a dream it's too real but why was I sent back to this exact time? I don't know.

I look out the window and see my mom pull in the driveway I see a black figure lurking in the background I was sleeping in my boots and jacket so I rush downstairs wearing the same black outfit I was last night well 2 nights from now, tonight this is confusing all I know is I have to get downstairs before its too late. Suddenly sensing fear coming from my mom I run even faster I see her struggling with a tall figure in black "Get the hell of my mom now!" I stop for a second my hands clenched at my side all of a sudden the wind starts to blow its probably a coincidence "I said get off her!, If you want to kill my mom your going to have to get through me first!" I Yell running to her. This person is to big for me to get him off her from behind I grab his shoulders from the side pushing him backwards with more force than I've ever used before in my life he stumbles backwards taking his hands off my mom at the same time. I somehow catch my mom from falling before she even shows signs of being off balance she stares at me for a second wide eyed the figure grabs me "You should of stayed gone Alison" the voice Hisses I try to fight the figure off.

"Trying to kill me forcing my mom into burying me alive is one thing but when you try to kill her too, whoever you are you just crossed a very dangerous line because I love my mom more than anything" I say kicking him quickly in the stomach punching him in the face I hear a blast of wind. The person lands many feet away two houses down in the middle of the street somehow he tries to get back up I go on a hunch making a fist I reach my hand out into the air forcefully moving it down at the same exact time the figure slams into the ground so hard his mask comes off. I recognize the person it's Jason I knew something was off with him I also learned from the video's I took off Ian's computer he was actually adopted by my father before my mom even met my father from a woman Peter Hastings had knocked up. I guess my parents went with the affair story so Jason wouldn't be less likely to find out he was adopted, he was playing me the whole time he knew she was dead that whole upset look was just an act.

I turn to my mom my hand released down at my side the slight wind stops abruptly "You just saved my life" she says crying "I thought I'd never see you again" I say pulling my mom into an airtight hug she hugs me back just as tight. "I'm so happy your alive I love you Alison, more than anything" She says she says staring into my eyes giving me a look of pure motherly love "I love you too mom, But there's something I need to tell you I realize you're probably not going to believe me, you better sit down for this". I walk with her over to the front steps seeing that Jason's sufficiently knocked out for now at least "What is it?" She says looking at me. I take her hands putting them in mine I realize she may think I'm crazy if I tell her what happened but I have to try I need to try to understand what happened, "I woke up in my bedroom I looked at my phone it was 8pm I figured I had just really slept in until I looked at the date I thought I was hallucinating from grief until Emily called me. Saying that I had just been with her a minute ago in New York and suddenly disappeared I asked her the date she confirmed the phone was correct. When I had gone to bed it was 2 days in the future somehow I woke up two days in the past I don't know how it happened but one thing is clear to me I was sent back to that exact time to stop you from dying I wasn't there before and you did die I didn't know until the dog found your body buried in the backyard I'm sorry but I felt you needed to know the truth" I say.

"I understand you've been through a lot but" I cut her off "You don't believe me" I say getting up something falls out of my coat pocket I realize it's a copy of her or rather what would of been her autopsy report I try to grab it but she gets to it first giving me a stern look like she did the night I went missing and she told me not to go out. "Keeping secrets still I see" she says upset "Please just give it back, you've been through enough for one night" I say shakily but she opens it I sit down on the ground curling up my face on my knees I see the expression on her face change as a few pictures of what would of been her dead body fall onto her lap she stares at them for a second before reading the coroners findings, cause of death 'buried alive'. A minute later she holds it up so the light hits it revealing the watermarking that only the real thing would have "You really are telling me the truth" She says looking up at me distraught suddenly she drops the paper her eyes going wide I look down I'm sitting in mid air! "As if waking up 2 days in the past wasn't strange enough!" I mutter under my breath. I try to stand up my mom grasps my hand trying to steady me only to end up standing in mid air with me "Maybe this is all a hallucination and we're both dead" I whisper "I was just thinking the same thing but this feels to real it's too vivid to not be real" She responds.

We pull each-other into a hug "Right now I don't know if I ever want to let you out of my sight again" I say squeezing her "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't the best mom I buried you alive I don't know if I can forgive myself for that, Jason was drunk that night he said he would kill me if I didn't do it I didn't want to I thought you were dead, it was his way of torturing me into not telling on him" She says. "I figured it was something like that or I was that terrible a person, But I was conscious I saw the look on your face, you were in shock it's not okay you did that but I forgive you" I say. Suddenly I see dark red seeping through my jacket I remove it throwing it on the ground to find 2 bandages covering the center of my arm almost all the way up and down blood soaked I rip them off revealing a jagged cut down my forearm "Shit that's the piece I was missing from before I went to sleep" I whisper under my breath. "Was it because of my death that you did that?" My mom asks me "Yes" I manage to get out I fall down on my knees puking up blood on the pavement, having ulcers isn't any fun.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital" My mom says looking at me as if shes worried out of her mind now back on the ground, "I-I'm fine" I stutter out puking up a mix of dark and bright red this time I know I'm not fine but I don't want to worry her "Alison your not fine, you just puked up straight blood!" She says I feel blood coming out of my nose dripping out of my mouth. "You want to know the truth? I'm sick with ulcers I started puking blood about a year ago a few months after that I went to the doctor by the time I got myself back to the doctor it was many months later and the ulcers had progressed to the point the doctor was afraid to even try to sew it up. He was surprised I was still alive, Maybe this a life for a life I save yours and die instead" I say looking into her eyes crying pulling a few tissues out of my pocket I wipe off the blood from my face. "Please don't, I can't handle loosing you again" She says almost hysterical squeezing my limp body I hug her back "I was told part of it was brought on by stress the doctor said it was probably going to get worse that I'd basically end up bleeding out I'm sorry mom" I let go of her bending down puking blood again.

"I'm taking you to the er, I'm not going to stand in-front of you and watch you die Ali" She almost yells "I'm sorry!" I break down hysterical running away from her I'm running away from my mom again I turn back to see her trying to run after me "I'm not mad at you" She yells out into the night she looks more hurt that I bolted from her than anything. I see Jason getting up I reach my hand out into the air I move it up and thrust it down she and Jason slam into the ground at the same worry plastered on my face I run to her side "I didn't mean to hurt you it was an accident I'm so sorry" I cry out I reach out towards her she looks at me wide eyed. I see a bruise forming on her hand I put my hand over it and shut my eyes stray tears rolling down my face "O-h" I let out a moan stumbling backwards in pain opening my eyes the she looks down the bruise gone from her hand I look down at my own only to see a bruise in the same spot she had one I help her up she stares at my hand for a second letting out a gasp. "You just transfered my pain into yourself" She says looking at me confused "Somehow when I woke up I realized I had a power I don't know how or exactly what I can do" I say "Stupid bitch do you really think you can get rid of me that easy?" Jason hisses trying to get up I let go of my mom.

"Please stand back for a second mom" She does without even asking why I swing my hand forward and then towards the backyard I hear a blast of air he slams back into the backyard fence this time. "Thank you, now will you please let me get you to the er?" She says worried "Let's get out of here" I say grasping her hand she picks up the photos and paper,walking towards her car as I'm about to get in I puke up blood again she holds my hair back "I'm not going die anytime soon if I can help it, I'm going to try my hardest to make this up to you I'll give you all the love I should of before" She says getting into the car I Buckle myself in the passenger seat. "Right now I'm just glad your alive mom" I say trying to control my emotions I may never find out how I managed to do go back and save my mom I did it though and I'm so grateful for that "We'll get through this somehow" she says driving off. A few minutes later we reach the er she helps me walk inside I'm a bit dizzy from blood loss I sign in and explain that I had been throwing up blood they give me a bucket to measure it with and tell me to sit down and wait my turn I sit down next to my mom resting my head against her shoulder both of holding onto each-other protectively.

After a few minutes I puke again I get up and place it on the counter I sit back down starting to feel weak "Alison DiLaurentis" one of the nurses calls I stand up collapsing my mom catches me "Stay with me sweetheart" my eyes fighting to stay open the nurse puts me in a wheelchair sending me into another room where they take my vitals my mom basically repeats to the nurse what I told her pertaining to the ulcers. the nurse takes me to the pediatric section of the er where she asks me too do a pee test I go into the bathroom and do that then the nurse wheels me into a room and helps me onto the bed drawing a few tubes of blood from me. "We're going to give you an endoscopy and after we get your blood work back we'll determine what else needs to be done for now I'll start you on some fluids and bandage up your arm we'll try to get a G.I doctor in to do the endoscopy soon" the nurse says putting tape over the needle in my hand. They take my blood pressure again "75/40 90 pulse blood pressure is very low" The nurse puts some bandages over my arm and leaves the room. "Part of the reason I didn't tell you I was alive before was because I didn't want to put you through loosing me twice" I say staring at the wall.

"Hey, sweetie look at me(She sits down next to me cupping my face in her hands) we're together now and I'm not about to let anyone separate us" She says looking into my eyes leaning her face in she kisses me on the forehead for a few seconds, she seems somewhat surprised when I kiss her back on the cheek. A doctor comes in and checks my breathing and presses on my stomach asking me if it hurts of course it does he says there going to move me into a prep room for the endoscopy once again I get back in the wheelchair a nurse wheels me up to that unit of the hospital. Since I'm under 18 they allow my mom to stay with me for the procedure they check my height and weight and my blood pressure again which has now dropped to 70/40 and 85 pulse no wonder I feel tired with it being that low. I change into a hospital gown and the anesthesia person takes me into the room I lie down on the bed "Mom if I don't make it out of this remember that I love you I always have" I say grasping her hand as they put me on an oxygen tube "I've always loved you too Alison" She says thats the last thing I hear before the anesthesia hits me.

My eyes open I feel my mom still holding my hand "Shes awake" I hear her say as I look over its obvious shes been crying for a while "Well Alison you're lucky you came in when you did if you had waited another day you might not of made it. Your iron levels were dangerously low so we're your blood levels we had to give you a blood transfusion and an iron treatment your fortunate your mom is the same blood type as you she gave you her blood we didn't have anything compatible around you tested as O-. You have 3 different types of ulcers unfortunately theres not much that can be done, due to the severity I'm not comfortable operating if I did theres a possibility you might end up hemorrhaging and bleeding out, your mother and I both agreed its too risky. We're going to start you on prilosec, nexium and carafate the first 2 will cut down the acid the 3rd will coat the lining of your stomach in your case I think stress is a big factor you're producing more acid because of stress and worry thus making the ulcers worse, we're still waiting for some of your blood work but we gave you a vitamin D infusion as well you we're deficient in that. Your lucky to be alive many people wouldn't be if they we're in your condition, I'll be back to check on you in a bit" The doctor said exiting the room.

"Well at least I didn't wake up in the past again" I say in all seriousness "2 hours later" she says squeezing my hand smiling slightly for a second but the pained expression comes back "I went back in time to save you if thats not love I don't know what is" I say tearing up she sits down next to me we pull into a hug "It's okay let it out Ali" She says softly. "Things didn't seem right before now I have this feeling that everything the way its suppose to be" I whisper "The police are probably going to question us" She says. "I'll say I found out you knew I was alive and came to confront you about that night but when I got to the house I found Jason choking you, that I fought him off you they'd never believe me if I told them what really happened" I respond "Your right lets stick to that" she says. I'm surprised the cops haven't bombarded us with questions already, the hospital luckily doesn't know that the cops are looking for me so I'm safe for now unless they find out and call them.

I lean my head against my moms and shut my eyes flashes of images coming to my head, Getting beat and whipped when I was younger, Sitting half out the window, my moms face when I got hit with the rock, Grunwald pulling me out of the ground. Walking down the street alone, Driving off from Lost Woods, Sleeping in the Car, crying because my mom thought I was dead and buried me alive, Realizing I had severe Ptsd since I was a little kid, Selling the car for money when I ran out, Jumping out a window,Getting high, Getting raped. Taking a bottle of blood pressure medication waking up dizzy, Getting raped again, cutting myself,Getting high, Cutting the words Help me into my thigh, Getting raped by a man over twice my age while high. Finding out I was sick, Finding out how serious it was, The cops hauling off my moms dead body in a bag, Making a decision that I wanted to be with my mom and slitting my wrist.

I open my eyes I try to detach myself from my mom but she won't let go of me "I'm sorry you went through that, I'm sorry that I didn't realize you were alive, that you ended up on the streets getting raped, trying to commit suicide but I'm here now and I'm not about to leave you" she says rocking me back and forth slightly I'm collapsed in her arms hysterical. "Run away with me?" I ask, I sound like a lovestruck teenager in a way accept this is my mom and I'm trying to keep her safe I look up at her "Yes" She whispers quietly looking deep into my eyes "Pepe can't come though" I say frowning slightly "Maybe one of your friends can take him?" She asks. "Hold on I'll call" I call Emily and explain that I'm in the er I tell her that I'm running away again she tries to talk me out of it "Ali they arrested Shauna, you were right she was A you can come home now" She says. "I am home but I can't stay Emily, There's someone I have to protect and my best shot at doing that is to disappear I'm sorry, I need to ask you a favor my moms suppose to get a dog tomorrow it should arrive at 11am can you please take it for her?" I ask hoping she'll do it.

"Why do you need me to take the dog, Why did your mom adopt it if she cant take care of it?" Emily questions me "Look the dog's name is Pepe hes going to get put down if you don't take him I know you're good with animals thats why I asked you" I say trying to get through to her. "Okay, but you have some explaining to do" Emily says "Thank you so much,I will just not right now, Look when I feel it's safe I'll contact you and the rest of the girls again the cops will fill you in on some of it I have to go now I need to figure out a plan I'll talk to you again soon hopefully" I say hanging up. "I'm going to need to withdraw money from the bank" my mom says "Mom I saw what was in your account, Dad took the money you're broke" I remind her knowing she only has 500$ in the bank "How did you? never-mind it doesn't even matter you're right" She says. My mom writes an email temporarily putting Hanna's mom in charge of her business, Meanwhile I formulate a plan in my head California is far away L.A would be a good place to make a fresh start no one would think to look for us there it would probably cost about 900$ to get out there fortunately I have 2000$ in my pocket left over from well what I would of given CeCe.

I explain to my mom my plan to fly out to L.A and start over "You're forgetting I'm broke Alison" My mom says "Look in my right coat pocket" I say she gets up and fumbles through it pulling out an envelope she empties it out counting out the 100$ bills she stares at me with a mixed expression "Where did you come up with this kind of money?" She asks me. "Someone gave it to me, I was suppose to disappear forever tonight obviously that didn't happen in the other time line ether" I say being honest "Well I'm glad you didn't" She says putting her hand on the back of my head "Me too mom" I say hugging her, lost in her protective embrace for a few seconds it almost felt like time was stopped. I'm snapped back to reality when the doctor comes back in the room "Since there isn't anything else we can do for you, you're going to get released now, make sure you follow up with someone" The doctor says handing my mom some paperwork she signs it I get dressed and take off the id band my mom helps me back to the car.

She fills my scripts and withdraws money from the atm while shes waiting, Since I don't have insurance it ends up costing about 200$ for that alone I pay out of my stash when I got sent back in time it appears only what I was wearing when I went to sleep got sent back with me, I'm not about to complain though even though its a bit confusing I'm so happy I stopped my mom from dying I'm going to protect her even if it means my life. The cops are probably going to go looking for us if we get busted I'll take the fall but right now its best no one knows "We need to park the car back at the house Jason might still be knocked out, and we need a change of clothes something no one would expect us to wear" I say "At least you have some idea what we're doing I haven't done anything like this in a long time" she says. "I spent the past few years on the run in hiding I picked up a lot, we need to get out of rosewood the cops may already be looking for us I have an idea theres a cargo airport about 25 minutes from here" I say. "What exactly are you suggesting?" She gives me a worried look "I was thinking we could sneak into the cargo compartment I mean it would save us money" I say.

"That's also illegal and dangerous" She says looking even more worried "Phili's over an hour away the cops could catch us by then or Jason could come after us" I say upset "I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe I'm letting you do this" She says getting in the car. I hop in the passenger seat and buckle up carefully putting the autopsy paper and pictures into my pocket I defiantly can't leave that lying around. "we'll bicycle to the airport cover our tracks" I say "Good point" she says of course I don't know how to ride a bike so I'll have to sit on the handlebars, When we get back to the house she parks the car well have to stop and get clothes somewhere along the way not in the yard anymore I don't know where he is but he doesn't seem to be in the house ether from what I can see from the outside. I grab a bike from the garage and wheel it over to her "Sorry, theres only 1 and I don't know how to ride" I say apologetically "This isn't going to work then" She says "It will I'll sit on the handle bars" I say "I guess we don't have much choice" She says. I hop on the bar shes about to wheel off when I jump back off "Where are you going now, Alison!" she yells I run back to the garage and run back to her with a helmet "Better safe than Sorry" I say securing the helmet on her she wipes the tears off my face we share a brief hug before she cycles off into the night.

We're almost there we ditch the bike and helmet in the grass "How will we know which one is going where?" She asks me "They put magnetic stickers towards the back with the initials of the state its going" I say "I hope you know what your doing" She whispers I hope so too. 4 planes down we come across one going to CA it's preparing for take off I open the hatch to the cargo department my mom and I get in closing the hatch the plane starts to move "That was a close one" I whisper "This is crazy" She whispers back "Crazy but doesn't cost anything, you and I both know we need to conserve what we have" I whisper. "It was resourceful I'll give you that" She whispers I turn on my phone she left hers in the car I see a spot at the end with no boxes we walk over and sit down I just happen to notice a flashlight secured to the wall I turn it on and turn my phone back off. "We should try to get some sleep, you look exhausted" I whisper curling up in the corner next to my mom "You're right, I love you Ali try to get some rest" she says "I love you too mom goodnight" I say and we fell asleep hugging each other.

For the first time in a long time I actually sleep through an hour, I look around this is real I really saved my moms life we really are stowed away on a cargo plane to California I see her face her dead body in a body bag I shutter I look over at her feeling her breathing against me reminding me that she's alive that I stopped that from happening. We were given a second chance to make things right and fix our relationship I'm going to try and give it my all I hope she is too because relationships even with parents are a two way street. Speaking of Parents I wonder whats up with my dad? he doesn't get to see me this time around thats not necessarily a bad thing he was physically abusive to me when I was younger sometimes he'd get out of control and start whipping me with his belt cutting my skin open. My mom had walked on him once she tried to stop him but he just tried to beat her up being me I stood in-front of her and took the beating for her despite the fact she tried to get me out of the way, she didn't understand why I did that she didn't understand what I wanted most from her was love something up until a few hours ago I thought I'd never have the chance to get ever.

The truth was part of my behavior before I went missing was because I was trying to fill a hole in my life, I needed her she didn't know how hard I was falling those stunts with me holding my breath wasn't really about scaring her or getting what I wanted I was trying express how depressed I was but she never understood that. Jason had been leaving a lot of empty beer bottles around from what the girls had told me she assumed some of them we're mine, I had told CeCe I was having sex because I didn't want her to know I had been raped but when I was late I didn't know what to do it turned out to be a false alarm but it was scary. One night Lucas was drunk out of his mind and forced himself on me I had been into him we had dated him for a month but then he started threatening me so I dumped him I don't even understand why I was with him I was looking for love in the wrong place. Trying to clear my head my moms probably tired from giving blood it was kind of her to do that I would do it for her too, The odd's may be against us but I also defied physic's by going back in time and saving her I've proven the supernatural does exist, I wonder if my "Powers" will go away after tomorrow.

My thoughts Drift I fall back asleep waking up on and off turbulence moves the boxes causing my mom to wake up startled she looks at me with a soft caring expression smiling slightly I give her a faint smile the plane starts to shake again we tighten our hold on each-other almost as if we're holding on for dear life looking just as scared as me. "Look out!" I pull her to the right just as a box came toppling down next to us "Are you okay?" We ask at the same time simultaneously letting out a quiet sigh of relief I catch my breath feeling my pule slow a bit she presses her head against mine for a few seconds closing her eyes. I try to fight my urge I can't handle that kind of rejection "Whats wrong?" She asks lowering her head slightly turning it to face me I let go of her tears forming in my eyes "I don't want to set myself up to get rejected I don't want to get hurt I can't handle that kind of rejection" I say trying to talk myself out of it. "If you tell me maybe I can help you sweetie" She looks at me with kind loving eyes making it even more difficult for me to control emotions I have to control myself "I'm already broken" I say I could end up feeling shattered instead "Well than I'll have to glue you back together with love" she said in a sweet kind voice smiling softly she looked happy but yet I could see sadness at the same time.

I give in "I can't fight it anymore" I whisper a stray tear rolling down my face she gives me a worried look "Please don't hurt yourself" She says upset "You don't understand" I say softly I curl up in her lap wrapping my arms tight around her before she can respond her expression shifts to motherly love she doesn't push me off "Thats what I wanted to do" I say quietly. Her eyes widen "That was it?" She almost laughs smiling almost giving me a playful expression I hide my face in her shoulder for a second or two I look up at her more tears forming in my eyes "And this" I say softly, moving my face closer to hers my nose brushing up against hers nuzzling my mom. She nuzzles me back tearing up "My little girl" She says her full of emotion my mom kisses me on the cheek for a few seconds, I kiss her back on the cheek "Thats part of my problem I'm almost a grown woman and I didn't get what I wanted growing up" I say looking at her. "You had your ways of getting what you wanted, with that stunt you used to pull holding your breath you perfected that when you were 5 I had wondered if you did it just to torture me or scare me into getting what you wanted" She said I could hear the hurt in her voice I almost expected her to throw me off her onto the ground. "If you honestly think that then you really misunderstand me" I say upset "Enlighten me" She says I sense anger and coldness in her voice.

"When I held my breath wasn't about getting my way at all, you may of perceived it as me being a stupid brat but It was my way of trying to get across to you that I was severely depressed I was trying to tell you that I needed help I needed you to see me, the real me. I was trying to get you to realize how bad I was falling I was feeling too alone the only time dad payed attention to me was when he was abusing me and you were starting to ignore me too. As I got older the meaning became even darker when I was 11 I got my period a few months later I started holding my breath more than usual for a few weeks, I hadn't done it much at all before that because I didn't want to hurt you when I did it meant that I was feeling a lot more depressed than usual. At that point in my life when got my period I went through a change I started holding my breath not just for the general reasons but because I was a suicidal mess, People stop breathing when they're dead I was trying to tell you that I was debating whether or not to keep going. When stopped holding my breath and breathed in that was a message that I was trying stop myself that I wanted you to help me but you did get the meaning behind it I was screaming for help but the words weren't coming out no one heard me. I stopped doing it one night I agreed to only use that in severe circumstances you we're too caught up that night I came to you in tears I said I was going to jump out the window, do you remember what you said? You said that you didn't care! it was like I was invisible I ran into my room and opened my window I was hysterical I sat there for a minute and they I jumped falling 3 stories onto the ground only to land on my damn feet! I looked down at myself collapsing on the ground I had just tried to kill myself for the first time. That afternoon when we we're sitting outside at the restaurant I didn't even care about going to cape may but then you said you'd let me land on the sidewalk and I decided after you said that I was going to try to get through to you what I really meant once and for all but you just got angry and agree'd to let me go. I was in my room crying half the night because I had been raped at loosing my virginity only 13 years old and my period was late but you didn't notice" I say crying.

"I'm sorry, I should of spent more time with you I didn't mean to shut you out if I had payed more attention maybe I would of noticed more of what you were going through, I don't understand how I missed that and I'm sorry I said that I didn't care I don't remember saying that and I didn't mean it ether I do care about you I wouldn't trade you for anything" She says crying holding me even tighter. I start trembling "The only thing I really wanted from you was love thats all I ever really wanted, 5 minutes a hug and an 'I love you' every day was all I was asking for but I never got that, Material things were never that important to me, you we're all I wanted and all I never had" I say breaking down shaking. "Come here sweetheart(She pulls me as close as she can) I'm going to try to make it up to you I promise I'll try to be there for you for the rest of my life, I love you I'm sorry I didn't say and show it more before. The night you went missing I thought you we're dead I had felt even worse because I had sent you to your room without even saying goodnight I should of told you how much I loved you hugged you and kissed you I shouldn't of let you out out of my sight I thought I'd never have the chance to make it up to you to show you how I really felt about you" She says.

"When I 'had' found out you were dead I felt horrible that I never got to make up with you and have the relationship with you that I had wanted I slit my wrist my existence seemed blank without the chance of fixing things with you I just wanted to be with you, Now you're alive I made it and we're together we got a chance to make up and fix our relationship" I say and stop shaking. "I don't know exactly what the future has in store for us but I know that we'll make it through this together I promise I'm going to devote the next 7 days to spending time with you" She says "I appreciate that, it means a lot to me" I say. Maybe I should keep some things to myself right now I don't want her to become cold towards me she was bordering on it just then, we decide to go back to sleep for a bit. When we wake up the plane is landing "We need to get out before anyone see's us" She says "When it stops moving we'll make a run for it" I say we do that managing to get away before anyone saw us.

As it turned out we had landed in L.A which was lucky for us the first thing we did was find an open store it's 2am here feels sort of strange since we left pa about 12 but theres a time zone difference, we find a 24 hour gas station store thats open. I get a pair of black athletic pants and a dark purple shirt my mom gets the same thing for now this is good enough we'll have to change shoes and jackets later, the less of our current clothing we wear the better itu'll make us less recognizable, we change in the bathroom and ditch our old clothes in a dumpster by a beach. Footsteps become faint in the background my mom pulls me into a protective hold "Try to relax, I've wandered around nyc later than this by myself" I say "Things are different now, I don't want you out late at night without me anytime soon, Theres sick people out there I hope you don't come across anymore of them I don't want to have to identify your body again Ali" She says upset. "Hey, It's going to be okay things will get better mom" I say hugging her trying to comfort her "I don't know how I made it through those years without you" She says resting her head on top of mine.

We make a decision to get a motel room for the night to be on the safe side, after that we go back to sleep for a bit we wake back up at 6 "Good morning mommy" I say quietly turned on my side staring over at her shes turned on her side staring back at me "Good morning Honey" She says softly smiling at me. My mom reaches her arms out towards me I don't hesitate accepting the invitation cuddling up to her


End file.
